Golden Moments
by SparkleNinja
Summary: Marian is in her room, preparing to go to bed when she has a late night visitor. A bit of fluff :D


**AN Hey there! This is my forst fanfic, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.**

She stared into her reflection in the mirror, wishing the strong pair of arms that she longed for were there to hold her. Of course, she would never admit her feelings to him. She smiled. _It would only enlarge his head further_, she thought.

She continued to watch her image while listening to the sounds of the castle as everyone prepared for sleep. She looked at her thick brown hair as it waved past her shoulders, lying on her silk blue nightdress. Why wouldn't it ever stay straight? She heard crashes and bangs from a few floors below as the servants got an earful from Vaisey before he retired to his room for the night. There was a hesitant knock from her door. Her bright eyes flew to look at the door as she called out quietly "Come in."

Guy of Gisborne stepped in, head held high portraying self-confidence although his face showed nerves as though he was expecting to be kicked out.

"Yes Sir Guy?" she enquired turning around in her chair to face her guest.

"Erm…yes, I—er"" he stuttered, not quite sure where to look when she was dressed as she was in her night clothes. He cleared his throat and shook his black hair from his smoky eyes. "I came to bid you goodnight."

She was slightly taken aback by this reply as he was obviously trying to make more of an effort to get closer to her.

"Why thank you," she accepted gracefully, standing up to curtsy.

The expression on his face changed from uncertain to confident as he strode towards the beautiful figure he had been trying to impress all night, easily closing the space between them.

"Marian," he whispered lifting her delicate hand to his lips, "Sweet dreams" he breathed as he softly brushed his lips against her hand. With that he turned and marched out of the room.

She just stood there for a few moments pondering what his next move would be. He was becoming more and more self-assured each day and she just didn't have it in her to tell him to back off. However, it puzzled her as she had no interest in him and had never shown any, yet he appeared to believe otherwise.

"I thought he would never leave" came a whisper from close behind her. She jumped and spun round to meet the intruder.

Robin grinned mischievously, obviously pleased to scare her like that. He bowed grandly, "My lady," he teased.

A blush slowly crept up her neck. The man she had been longing for only moments ago had somehow snuck into her room and nearly been caught by his worst enemy! Didn't he care at all?

"Robin!" Marian hissed, "What on earth do you think you are doing? You could have been caught! You know he wouldn't hesitate to throw you in the dungeons… And that was a _private_ conversation!"

"Well…" he laughed standing up from his bow and running his hand through his hair, looking like a child about to be scolded, "I didn't think it would matter all too much. And I was really quiet. And anyway, he has no right to do anything like that! And you let him! That's what I can't understand!"

"It was only a kiss!" exclaimed Marian in frustration, "It wasn't even a real one. Seriously Robin, it's none of your business anyway! What is it to you? If you came here to tell me I'm to stay away from Guy, forget it. It was him, not me."

"I guess I knew that," he said looking at his shoes, embarrassed that he let it get to him so much, "I really came here to bid you goodnight, but I was beaten by that slime ball" he scowled in dislike.

She sighed in incredulity, "We are six floors up! And you came all this way just to say goodnight?"

A playful looking crossed his face as he grabbed her hand and twirled her around in a circle.

"Aw, come on! I'm sure you're more grateful than annoyed with me," he grinned, "You must prefer my company to Gisborne's, right?"

She smiled slightly, raising an eyebrow as though to contradict him.

"Wait!" he held up his hands to stop her, "No, don't answer that!"

She laughed, "Don't worry, I'd much rather be in here telling you off than down the hall with Guy."

"Phew," he sighed with relief and pulled her closer, starting to sway, "well then," he whispered into her ear, "I'm sure you would allow me this dance."

She chucked at the odd request "to what music?"

"Who needs music when they have such a beautiful dance partner?"

Robin was entranced by the sparkling laugh that escaped the raven-haired beauty's lips. His raven-haired beauty... well she would be... soon. He would fight the greasy haired git a hundred times over just to hear her laugh again. Although he'd never admit it, these moments were precious to him, golden, and he wouldn't change them for anything.

"Marian," he murmured.

"Hmm?" she looked up at him through her lashes.

"I love you."


End file.
